nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Original Campaign Alignment Shifts
This is a page to document all alignment shifts during the original NWN2 (King of Shadows) campaign, arranged by act and area. It's purpose is to facilitate builds that require alignment shifts or to assist players who have shifted away from their character's required alignment. Tutorial +1 Lawful: reject the bet vs. Mossfeld brothers +1 Chaotic: accept the bet vs. Mossfeld brothers Act 1 West Harbor (during bladeling & duergar attack) +3 Good: cure Ward Mossfeld, Wyl Mossfeld +1 Chaotic: choose Bluff option at the door to Pierson's house +1 Chaotic: choose Lie option and "swear" to Pierson that you will do what you can to protect his belongings. +1 Good: tell Dying Grey Dwarf, "We don't want to harm you. We will heal you, if we can." +3 Good: tell the child, "Shut the door, lock it and yell if you hear more of them." Swamp Ruins +1 Chaotic: use the Bluff option when talking to the lizardling shaman Weeping Willow Inn +1 Chaotic: tell Gera, "All right. But first, let's talk price." +1 Chaotic: then tell Gera, "I won't do this for any less than 50 gold." +1 Good: tell Zachan, "Calm down. No one is going to hurt you." +1 Chaotic: tell Galen, "And you'd like to reward me, I'm sure." +1 Chaotic: tell Gera, Diplomacy "Surely you could spare more than 25 gold." Fort Locke +1 Good: Tell the soldiers harassing Neeshka that you won't let them kill her in cold blood. +1 Good: Tell Neeshka that she doesn't owe you anything and no one should be treated as she was. +1 Chaotic: To Galen, when he is confronted by his guards: "I don't need this. It's your problem, Galen. I'm leaving." Shandra's Farm +1 Chaotic: Lie Uh... well, we're part of a merchant caravan coming through. Highcliff +3 Good: decline the reward Elder Mayne offers (note: he'll give it to you anyway) +1 Chaotic: tell Mozah, "Lie Your employers are dead, and whatever killed them looted them, as well. Your money's gone." +3 Good: tell Zachan, "No reward is necessary." +3 Good: save Andrew and Gera's two boys. (awarded after quest completion) Neverwinter Docks (in Hagen's Store) +1 Chaotic, +1 Good: "Leave Hagen alone from now on unless you want to deal with me." then "I could do that but it'll cost you." then "That's a lot of money. ...." (in Hagen's Store) +1 Chaotic: "I think a reward is in order." after killing the thugs. (in Hagen's Store) +1 Chaotic, +1 Evil: open the chest +1 Chaotic: say, Lie "Poor Emma can barely walk - the priest of Chauntea say she'll always have a limp." when Wolf is being accosted for money by thugs +1 Chaotic: click on the wagon of goods that the thugs don't want you to look in Neverwinter Merchant Quarter +1 Chaotic: Lie "Unhand my daughter!" when one of Wolf's friends is caught stealing a coin purse (after The Warehouse quest, but you have to pull the prank for this option to show: "I see. Well, press on then. I'll observe from a safe distance.") +1 Lawful: Shouldn't you be returning to Lord Nasher to report? (after The Warehouse quest, but you have to pull the prank for this option to show: "I see. Well, press on then. I'll observe from a safe distance.") +1 Chaotic: The Sunken Flagon is an excellent establishment." (Temple of Tyr, speaking to Judge Oleff) +1 Good: I could find him for you, make sure he's safe. (Temple of Tyr, speaking to Judge Oleff) +1 Lawful: We swear not to disturb the crypts. (Temple of Tyr, speaking to Judge Oleff) +1 Chaotic: Lie You have our promise. (Tomb of the Betrayers, talking to Onan) +1 Lawful: I promised Oleff I'd find you and get you out of this, and I will. Stay here. Neverwinter Back Alley +1 Lawful: "You are under arrest for obstruction and accepting a bribe." +1 Lawful: tell Gang Leader, "Then I'm going to have to arrest you." Act 2 Trial by Combat +10 Chaotic: Pick the third option at the end of the fight with Lorne (one of the other options is +10 Lawful) Blacklake (after the trial is over) +1 Lawful: Tell Nevalle, "It is my duty. I will attend to it at once, Sir Nevalle."Category:Stub